Role Play , A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic
by Sun God Horus
Summary: Finally, in a moment of peace, will Teá finally have the man she has desired all this time?


Peachshipping (Yuugi Mutou x Anzu Mazaki)

"Role Play"

"Are you sure, Teá?" Yugi asked me. But I didn't want to talk anymore.

As I leaned into him, lips slightly separated, he met them with a warm return. My muscles instantly felt as if they were going to melt right off of my bones. Yugi's kiss was tender, and sweet. I don't really think it was what I expected, but It was certainly a positive emotion. I opened my eyes in places to see the pale sunlight reflecting off of his scarlet tendrils, hoping to catch one glimpse of his azure eyes, but he kept them shut. There were so many feelings I could express right then, but I considered it best to just express them physically.

As we sat there on the couch in my uptown apartment, the gentle breeze sweeping through my open scenic window on that warm summer afternoon, the mood sung an intriguing tune I wasn't open to. At the same time, I wanted Yugi, right then and right there. No candles, no rose petals or overrated things like that. Just him. Just his body and caress. So I continued on, choosing the latter over the former.

I gently laid back and pulled him with me, forcing him on top of me. I wanted him to dominate me with the same strength I had seen him exhibit so many times in the past. I wanted that passion, that conviction. If he showed me that right in that moment as I lay so exposed to him, I would give him the moon.

He slowly traced me with his soft hands across my shoulders and back beneath him. It felt so romantic, and I couldn't begin to understand my own impatience with it all. I grabbed his left arm, and directed it to my breasts to show him that it was okay, that it was desirable. It seemed to make him relax a bit, and that's how I knew I was on the right track. I ran my fingernails down his back in a slow motion, which caused him to release my lips to let out a soft moan. It so turned me on. I continued down until grabbed the bottom of his shirt, and then proceed to pull it upward. He leaned up slowly, and took the reins from me, hoisting the shirt over his head and whipping it across the room.

'Oh, Here we go!' I thought excitedly.

As he drew me back in to his warm kiss, he fondled my breasts gently. I felt a rush of moisture coming from me as he traced me. In mid-elation, he began to undo the buttons on my shirt. I quickly leaned up from my position and tugged at my shirt, trying to hasten the process. Once over my head, I went to pull my arms out, only for my left arm to get caught in the sleeve. I tugged at it relentlessly as if I was trying to detach my arm. Yugi just giggled at my futile attempts. I looked at him as if he was insane for laughing right now. But he giggled on. "Teá, your watch. Here." Taking my arm, he reached into the sleeve and undid my watch buckle. As my shirt slid effortlessly off of my arm, I turned to look at the man that lay above me, and my heart felt like it was a congo drum. 'What is this feeling?' I asked myself. 'I am….am…..' my thought was interrupted by yet another kiss, this one more aggressive than the last.

I met his response by pushing him off of me, returning him to a seated position and I stood over him, breathing heavily. Yugi looked up at me silently. I wasn't sure what I communicated to him by my sudden choice in movement, but I knew what I wanted him to feel in the next movement. Sinking to my knees, I reached for his pants zipper. My gaze returned to his face, and he was turning a bright red, but he didn't stop me.

Once his fasteners were undone, I reached up and gave a tug on his pants and underwear. Giving way, he sat up and allowed me to achieve my goal. "Oh, Yugi," I muttered. His manhood was….beautiful. It wasn't excessively long, but not short by any means, and it seemed very thick in composition. It was already moistened with Yugi's love, and I intended to moisten it more. Much more.

Drawing my tongue upward from the base, I raised my chin to the tip of him, and then allowed him into my world. He instantly began to cry out, using language even I had never heard him use. "Oh, Oh Teá, fuck yes. Mmm." I guess that meant I was doing well, so I decided to keep going. Today, Yugi wasn't leaving this apartment until he had the full Teá Gardener experience. That's what I thought right then.

* * *

This isn't at all what I wanted to write when I first started the fic, but I was listening to Celine Dion, and love was in my mind. Enjoy


End file.
